The invention relates to the genomic sequence and nucleotide sequences coding for polypeptides of PWD circovirus, such as the structural and nonstructural polypeptides of said circovirus, as well as vectors including said sequences and cells or animals transformed by these vectors. The invention likewise relates to methods for detecting these nucleic acids or polypeptides and kits for diagnosing infection by the PWD circovirus. The invention is also directed to a method for selecting compounds capable of modulating the viral infection. The invention further comprises pharmaceutical compositions, including vaccines, for the prevention and/or the treatment of viral infections by PWD circovirus as well as the use of a vector according to the invention for the prevention and/or the treatment of diseases by gene therapy.
Piglet weight loss disease (PWD), alternatively called fatal piglet wasting (FPW) has been widely described in North America (Harding, J. C., 1997), and authors have reported the existence of a relationship between this pathology and the presence of porcine circovirus (Daft, B. et al., 1996; Clark, E. G., 1997; Harding, J. C., 1997; Harding, J. C. and Clark, E. G., 1997; Nayar, G. P. et al., 1997). A porcine circovirus has already been demonstrated in established lines of cell cultures derived from pigs and chronically infected (Tischer, I., 1986, 1988, 1995; Dulac, G. C., 1989; Edwards, S., 1994; Allan, G. M., 1995 and McNeilly, F., 1996). This virus, during experimental infection of piglets, does not prove pathogenic for pigs (Tischer, I., 1986, Horner, G. W., 1991) and its nucleotide sequence has been determined and characterized (Tischer, I., 1982; Meehan, B. M. et al., 1997; Mankertz., A., 1997). The porcine circovirus, called PCV virus, is part of the circovirus genus of the circoviridae family (Murphy, F. A. et al., 1995) whose virion has a circular DNA of size between 1.7 and 2.3 kb, which DNA comprises three open reading frames (ORF1 to ORF3), coding for a replication protein REP involved in the initiation and termination phase of rolling circular replication (RCR)(Heyraud-Nitschke, F., et al., 1995; Harding, M. R. et al., 1993; Hanson, S. F. et al., 1995; Fontes, E. P. B. et al., 1994), coding for a capsid protein (Boulton, L. H. et al., 1997; Hackland, A. F. et al., 1994; Chu, P. W. G. et al., 1993) and coding for a nonstructural protein called a dissemination protein (Lazarowitz., S. G. et al., 1989).
The inventors of the present invention have noticed that the clinical signs perceptible in pigs and linked to infection by the PWD circovirus are very distinctive. These manifestations in general appear in pigs of 8 to 12 weeks of age, weaned for 4 to 8 weeks. The first signs are hypotonia without it being possible to speak of prostration. Rapidly (48 hours), the flanks hollow, the line of the spine becomes apparent, and the pigs “blanch.” These signs are in general accompanied by hyperthermia, anorexia and most often by respiratory signs (coughing, dyspnea, polypnea). Transitory diarrhea can likewise appear. The disease state phase lasts approximately one month at the end of which the rate of mortality varies from 5 to 20%. To these mortalities, it is expedient to add a variable proportion (5-10%) of cadaveric animals which are no longer able to present an economic future. It is to be noted that outside of this critical stage of the end of post-weaning, no anomaly appears on the farms. In particular, the reproductive function is totally maintained.
On the epidemiological level, the first signs of this pathology appeared at the start of 1995 in the cast of the Côtes d'Armor region in France, and the farms affected are especially confined to this area of the region. In December 1996, the number of farms concerned could not be evaluated with precision because of the absence of a specific laboratory diagnostic method or of an epidemiological surveillance system of the livestock. Based on the clinical facts as well as on results of postmortem examinations supplied by veterinarians, it is possible to estimate this number as several dozen (80-100). The contagiousness of the disease is weak to moderate. Cases are being reported outside the initial area and for the majority are following the transfer of animals coming from farms familiar with the problem. On the other hand, a characteristic of the condition is its strong remanence. Thus, farms which have been affected for a year are still affected in spite of the massive administration of therapeutics. Farms with clinical expression are drawn from various categories of specialization (breeders/fatteners, post-weaners/fatteners) and different economic structures are concerned. In addition, the disorders appear even in farms where the rules of animal husbandry are respected.
Numerous postmortem examinations have been carried out either on farms or in the laboratory. The elements of the lesional table are disparate. The most constant macroscopic lesions are pneumonia which sometimes appears in patchy form as well as hypertrophy of the lymphatic ganglia. The other lesions above all affect the thoracic viscera including, especially, pericarditis and pleurisy. However, arthritis and gastric ulcers are also observed. The lesions revealed in the histological examination are essentially situated at the pulmonary level (interstitial pneumonia), ganglionic level (lymphoid depletion of the lymph nodes, giant cells) and renal level (glomerulonephritis, vasculitis). The infectious agents have been the subject of wide research. It has been possible to exclude the intervention of pestiviruses and Aujeszky's disease. The disorders appear in the seropositive PDRS (Porcine Dysgenic and Respiratory Syndrome, an infection linked to an arteriovirus) herds, but it has not been possible to establish the role of the latter in the genesis of the disorders (the majority of the farms in Brittany are PDRS seropositive).
The inventors of the present invention, with the aim of identifying the etiological agent responsible for PWD, have carried out “contact” tests between piglets which are obviously “ill” and SPF pigs (specific pathogen-free) from CNEVA (Centre National d'Etudes Vétérinaires et Alimentaires, France). These tests allow the development of signs comparable to those observed on the farm to be observed in protected animal houses. The discrete signs such as moderate hyperthermia, anorexia and intermittent diarrhea appeared after one week of contact. It must be noted that the PDRS virus only diffused subsequent to the clinical signs. In addition, inoculations of organ homogenates of sick animals to healthy pigs allowed signs related to those observed on the farms to be reproduced, although with a lower incidence, linked to the favorable conditions of upkeep of the animals in the experimental installations.
Thus, the inventors of the present invention have been able to demonstrate that the pathological signs appear as a well-defined entity affecting the pig at a particular stage of its growth.
This pathology has never been described in France. However, sparse information, especially Canadian, relates to similar facts.
The disorders cannot be mastered with the existing therapeutics.
The data collected both on the farm and by experimentation have allowed the following points to be highlighted:                PWD is transmissible but its contagiousness is not very high,        its etiological origin is of infectious and probably viral nature,        PWD has a persistent character in the affected farms.        
Considerable economic consequences ensue for the farms.
Thus, there is currently a significant need for a specific and sensitive diagnostic, whose production is practical and rapid, allowing the early detection of the infection.
A reliable, sensitive and practical test which allows the distinction between strains of porcine circovirus (PCV) is thus strongly desirable.
On the other hand, a need for efficient and well-tolerated treatment of infections with PWD circovirus likewise remains desirable, no vaccine currently being available against PWD circovirus.
Concerning PWD circovirus, it will probably be necessary to understand the role of the immune defense in the physiology and the pathology of the disease to develop satisfactory vaccines.
Fuller information concerning the biology of these strains, their interactions with their hosts, the associated infectivity phenomena and those of escape from the immune defenses of the host especially, and finally their implication in the development of associated pathologies, will allow a better understanding of these mechanisms. Taking into account the facts which have been mentioned above and which show in particular the limitations of combating infection by the PWD circovirus, it is thus essential today on the one hand to develop molecular tools, especially starting from a better genetic knowledge of the PWD circovirus, and likewise to perfect novel preventive and therapeutic treatments, novel methods of diagnosis and specific, efficacious and tolerated novel vaccine strategies. This is precisely the subject of the present invention.